1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base pattern forming material for electrode and wiring material absorption, which is used for forming electrodes and wirings, an electrode and wiring forming method using the base pattern forming material for electrode and wiring material absorption, and a method of manufacturing an image-forming apparatus using the electrode and wiring forming method.
2. Related Background Art
Up to now, with respect to a method of forming electrodes and wirings on a substrate, there have been known (1) a method of applying a paste containing a conductive material onto a substrate using a screen printing method and conducting drying and baking on the substrate to form electrodes and wirings (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-185818), (2) a method using transfer (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-236017), (3) a method of applying a solution containing metal onto the entire substrate, conducting drying and baking on the substrate to form a metallic film, covering a predetermined region with a mask such as a photoresist, and removing a region which is not covered with the mask by etching to form electrodes and wirings, (4) a method of adding a photosensitive material to a metal-containing paste, exposing a desired region thereof, and then conducting development to form electrodes and wirings (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 5-114504 and 8-176177), (5) a method of forming electrodes and wirings using a coating material containing a water-soluble photosensitive resin, a water-soluble organic metallic compound, and a water-based solvent through application, drying, exposure, development, and baking (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-297639), and the like.
However, it is difficult to apply the above-mentioned method (1) to a fine electrode and wiring pattern. The uniformity and the reproducibility of a film thickness are insufficient even in the case of the above-mentioned method (2). According to the above-mentioned method (3), in particular, in the case where an electrode and wiring pattern is made of noble metal such as platinum, it is necessary to use strong acid at etching. Therefore, because a resist is attacked or an insulating substrate is eroded, it is difficult to form a fine circuit. Because an organic solvent is used in the above-mentioned method (4), explosion-proof equipment is required in application, drying, and baking processes and the handling of agents in use requires caution. In addition to this, because a large amount of chlorine-based organic solvent is used even in development, there is a problem in that an environmental load is large.
On the other hand, with respect to the above-mentioned method (5), there is an advantage that a fine electrode and wiring pattern can be easily formed by a water-based solution using a water-based solvent, which is easy to handle and small in environmental load. However, because a water-soluble organic metallic compound on an unexposed region is disposed of in the development process, there is a problem in that a cost becomes higher.
Therefore, according to the present applicant, it has been provided already a method of absorbing a water-based solution of an organic metallic compound in a resin pattern made of a water-soluble photosensitive resin and then baking the resin pattern in which the water-based solution of the organic metallic compound is absorbed to form electrodes and wirings in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-031922.
Now, according to the above-mentioned method, a fine electrode and wiring pattern can be easily formed at low cost without applying a large environmental load. However, there is the case where an adhesive property with a substrate is insufficient. Accordingly, in the case where the above-mentioned method is used for forming electrodes and wirings in an image-forming apparatus, peeling of the electrode and wiring pattern is sometimes caused when ultrasonic cleaning is conducted in a manufacturing step. Thus, there is the case where a manufacturing process becomes unstable.